Naruto's confession
by animefanforever123
Summary: So basically Sakura is upset because she misses Sasuke well this time Naruto


**NaruSaku – Naruto's confession **

It was a dark rainy day, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamito just arrived back to the hidden leaf village after attempting another "Bring Sasuke back" mission. Sakura dragged her feet along the dusty path with Naruto not to far behind. Letting out a small sigh Sakura stopped and turned to face their captain.

"Captain Yamito, if you don't mind I would like to go home now"

"Uhh, yeah of course you all are dismissed I will report to Lady Hokage myself"

Without another word there was a puff of smoke and Sakura was gone. Naruto narrowed his eyes and let out a sigh. Yamito then disappeared as well and Naruto was left standing with Sai.

"N-Naruto, if I may suggest something." Sai began hesitantly

Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder at Sai.

"Why don't you confess you're feeling to her?"

Naruto's face got red as he quickly looked away.

"W-What d-do you mean c-confess?" He snarled

"Well it's obvious that she puts a huge weight on your heart"

"What? N-No Sakura-Chan doesn't do that."

Sai walked closer to Naruto and then placed a hand on his shoulder. When Naruto felt the sudden touch he quickly jerked his head to look at Sai, who was giving him a sincere smile. Naruto's eyes widened a little and before he could say anything Sai removed his hand and disappeared. Naruto lowered his eyes to the ground and stared at the rocky path that sat in front of him. All of a sudden he got lost in a daze.

"Naruto-kun" Sakura smiled.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto watched as she turned around to start walking away Naruto reached out his hand

"W-Wait Sakura-chan please wait"

Naruto snaps out of his daze looking around a little puzzled he shook his head and started walking the streets of his village. Sakura racing through his mind he sighed even louder when suddenly he bumped into someone.

"oof I'm sorry" Naruto apologized as he looked at the girl who stood in front of him rub her nose.

"Oh Hinata!" Naruto stated with a smile

Hinata blushed from hearing Naruto's voice. When she looked up at him her whole face began to turn red as she managed to say hello to her crush

"What are you doing out here so late shouldn't you be home?"

"W-Well I was at home but my father s-started to pick a fight with me s-so I left to go for a walk. I'm glad I did s-so I could run into you N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said shyly

"Oh well I'm sorry you had to go through that do you want some company I'm in no hurry to go home so" Naruto smiled

"S-Sure Naruto-kun I would love your company" Hinata blushed

Naruto and Hinata continued walking together frequently having an awkward pause until Naruto brought up a new topic about something. As Naruto talking about his mission and how it went, Hinata observed that something was bothering him. Hinata stopped walking bringing Naruto to a halt as well.

"Naruto-kun" she began

"Yeah Hinata?"

"What's wrong?"

Naruto's cheeks turned a little red from embarrassment.

"Eh? What do you mean?" he asked

"You don't seem happy right now. Is something bothering you? Please tell me if something is I really can't stand to see you upset. Did you and Sakura have a fight?" She gazed at him

Naruto's heart sank and his stomach dropped due to hearing Sakura's name. Narrowing his eyes he huffed and looked at Hinata

"I just feel useless… Sakura's relying on me to bring Sasuke home and I just don't know if I can keep my promise. As much as I want to, Sasuke is just too far away." Naruto said depressed

"Naruto-kun... I'm sorry. Why don't you tell Sakura how you feel? Truly tell her all the things you are feeling right now."

"I just don't know how to do it… I don't want to hurt her or push her away, I just feel so guilty. It's been 4 years and I haven't been able to bring Sasuke back to her"

"Naruto-kun, that's asking too much, you should make Sakura realize that you're just one person and to keep a promise to bring back someone who is so far out of reach is nearly impossible."

"Hinata, I just want to see Sakura happy, I don't want her to think I am a failure because I can't even bring back one friend."

"I'm sure Sakura will understand. If she is truly your friend with a good heart I know she will understand…" Hinata smiled gently

"Thanks Hinata, I'm going to see Sakura now do you need me to walk you home?"

"No thank you Naruto-kun you just go to Sakura, tell her how you feel and never let her go"

"Hinata" Naruto smiled and he ran off

"Naruto-kun… please doesn't feel sad anymore I know that deep down Sakura loves you too. I mean, how she could not" Hinata whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Hinata? Its way too dangerous" hollered a familiar voice.

Hinata widened her eyes, startle at the voice at first then turned around to give the person her attention. She smiled warmly as a tear fell from her eye.

"Huh? Hey are you alright" The man asked concerned

"K-Kiba-kun" Hinata whispered

"Hey why are you crying? Did something happen Hinata" Kiba asked worried

Hinata shook her head and walked up to Kiba giving him a warm embrace, turning a light shade of red, Kiba got confused but after a moment he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

Naruto ran through the village, he then jumped in the air and stated jumping from roof top to roof top until he quickly came to a stop. A small blush appeared on his face as he watched the breath taking beauty brush through her short, rosy pink hair. She sat on her bed looking down at something. When Naruto noticed the tears he knew exactly what she was looking at.

Sakura put the brush down and she started at the picture looking at the boy with obsidian eyes more tears started to form.

"Why Sasuke?" she whispered as she scanned her eyes to look at the boy with sapphire eyes. Placing her thumb on his blonde spiky hair she smiled as her tears suddenly started to deteriorate

"Thank you Naruto" She whispered again. Suddenly she was alarmed as she heard her window creek then slide open. Jerking her head over to her window trembling she slowly walked over to the window when Naruto jumped in. Not in the right mind she kicked Naruto thinking he was a robber sending him flying into the wall. When Sakura realized it was only Naruto she glared at him and demanded to know why he was in her room. A few minutes pass and Naruto recovers the impact of Sakura's feet and managed to get to his feet again and look at her. Not without a blush of course.

"What are you looking at" She snapped again

Naruto tried to focus on her face but being a teenage boy his eyes took control and he took a quick glance at her chest and made his ways down to her legs. Sakura was in a light pink, see through night gown. Being able to see Sakura's bra and panties sent a rush through Naruto's body as he turned away so she wouldn't know his "problem" when Naruto met Sakura's eyes again he blushed more. Sakura looked down at herself and screamed, telling Naruto to not look by punching him causing Naruto to fall back and land on her bed. Sakura quickly grabbed a robe to cover herself as she turned red.

"Naruto! Get the hell out of my room!" Sakura yelled

"Wait Sakura-chan I have to talk to you" Naruto said nervously

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow" she growled

"Sakura-chan please it's important"

"Fine what is it" she sighed

Naruto blushed and used is index finger to scratch his cheek, trying to think of how to put it. There was a long pause and Sakura grew impatient.

"Naruto if you don't hurry up and tell me I'm going to kick you out"

"W-Wait Sakura-chan it's… it's just I have to find the right words" he blushed

"Well hurry up I don't have all night"

"O-Okay here I go… Sakura I need you to listen to me"

"Okay Naruto" she replied a little irritated

"What I wanted to tell you is… is… mmm" Naruto narrowed his eyes then stood up and firmly looked at Sakura he glanced at her as if he was now getting more serious than he's ever been

"Sakura-chan!" He began confidently "I know how much you love and miss Sasuke. I can tell just by looking at you how much pain seeps through your body seeing him get further and further away, but its time I told you the truth. Something that I have been keeping from you the entire time I've known you... That I just can't hide anymore.

Sakura blinked then she took a breath and gave Naruto her full attention.

"Sakura you need to realize that no matter how long you plan on chancing Sasuke, nothing will ever change the way he feels about you. Sasuke may eventually learn to love you, but he will never EVER love you has much as I did… as I do

"Naruto? Just what is it are you trying to tell me?" Sakura asked

Naruto's glance turned into a glare as he felt so many things building up inside his mind. Naruto gave Sakura a frustrated sigh before continuing 

"Don't you get it Sakura?! I'm trying to tell you that… I am so crazy in love with you! Ever since the first day I met you, I liked you. Did being on a team with me for almost 4 years teach you anything about my feelings?!

Naruto paused for a moment then began again.

"No, it's just like when the team first started isn't it? No matter how many times I would try to tell you… you'd always find an excuse to avoid me. You'd always run straight to Sasuke! It was always him. Never once would you look in my direction. No matter how many times Sasuke rejected you. Sakura you were never able to open your eyes! You can't bring yourself to realize that Sasuke is so far away right now words can't even faze him! I can't tell you how many times I tried so hard to gain a bit of your love, just a touch, heck, I even begged and prayed so many nights that you would acknowledge me. Someday, somehow, you would notice me. Just once, I would like you to love me back. Just once I would like to give you everything that I have. Just once Sakura! Just once I want to know what it's like to hold you tight. I wish from the bottom to protect you from every little thing that comes your way not just the big things."

Naruto smiled a bit as he started to chuckled, tears filling his eyes and starting to fall he gazed at Sakura, who was holding her heart looking back at Naruto as if she too was going to cry.

"You and I… we'd have our children at our feet, and every day when I would get home from a hard day at work, the kids would jump on me yelling "Daddy! Daddy! Then run to you saying, Mommy! Daddy is home! You would come into the living room where I would be taking off my shoes, you'd look at me with those emerald eyes I can't get enough of and then you'd smile and welcome me home. From there I would know everything was just the way I wanted it to be just simply perfect. I truly wish with all my heart and soul that it wouldn't just be a dream. Then I remember, the only way I could have you close to me like that… is only in my dreams. Still no matter how much you neglected me I tried hard to make you care about me even if it was a little bit that would be good enough for me. Sometimes there are moments when I do believe you like me, but then when you look at me with the smile that tickled my heart and soul, I would get so overwhelmed I'd do something stupid and that's all it took for you to run back to Sasuke. I was never good enough to get you to see "me" Also whenever I was in trouble and I needed you the most. I could never reach out to you" Naruto proclaimed as he went on and on with tears still building and falling.

Sakura shivered at Naruto's words and she lowered her eyes to look at her feet and she remembered back to the first day her, Naruto, and Sasuke had to take a test to pass Kakashi's test

"Sakura, you obsessed over Sasuke who you thought was gone, when Naruto was right there and needed you most but you didn't lift a finger to help him" Kakashi states assertively in Sakura's flash back

Sakura's eyes widened as her flashback faded away. She looked back at Naruto who was staring hard at the pillow on her bed behind him. She took a step close to Naruto only to be startled as he continued to vent his feelings.

"You really don't get it do you? I've been holding all this in for so long that there so much to say now that I've already said this much I can't hold back anymore. I'm going to tell you everything I've been suffering so much pain, more than I even realized" Naruto erupted as he walked a little closer to Sakura

Sakura gazed at Naruto who was now a few feet away she started to cry at the thought of not considering how Naruto truly felt all this time. Her heart started to bang in her chest turning hallow at the thought of Naruto confessing her feelings to her. She didn't know why it had a much bigger effect on her that she thought it ever would. Sakura's emerald eyes pricking with pain as tears started to form, after a moment of silence the two ninja shared a great glance until Naruto averted his eyes making Sakura's tears fall from her eyes down her pale face to the tip of her chin and finally dropping like rain until it hit the floor next to Sakura's foot. Naruto then whipped his tears away embarrassed at the fact of crying in front of her. He cleared his throat and started up again.

"I know, you probably think I'm crazy. How could I still love you after all the things you do to me. The way you punch me when I do something you don't like, down to the slaps you placed across my face whenever I say something sweet. But that's just the thing; you are so unique in every way possible. You're like a strong spirit who never burns out. You actually inspire me to do things even I think are impossible. You give me more hope, faith, and strength to somehow pull things off. You're my whole world I couldn't ask for anything better than you." Naruto specified

Sakura gasps a bit as her never ending tears pour out she held her heart with both hands and cried. The pain she felt in her chest was almost unbearable, how could Naruto have such a big effect on her. She knew she secretly liked Naruto but she hadn't really given much thought to it so to find out Naruto actually made a bigger outcome on Sakura then she assumed, shocked he. Naruto placed a hand over Sakura's cheek making her shudder. Naruto used his thumb to wipe away Sakura's tears.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to make you cry. I really hate it when you cry I feel so helpless. I guess I just got a little carried away I am so in love with you I just had to make you understand. I would give up my life for yours in a single heartbeat, but because you are so busy chasing Sasuke trying to reach his footsteps that have already been washed away by the tides, you don't even realize the things I could do for you. You just sit there in pain and regret hoping Sasuke will come back, but the real truth is Sasuke may never come back to us, and if some day he actually did. Sure it would be great but I know things wouldn't be the same as they were. People do change whether we want them to or not. My question to you is… Are you willing to let Sasuke go for a chance to let me show you what I'm capable of? Are you willing to let me show what happiness truly is?" Naruto asked as he took her hand.

Continuing to cry Sakura lowered her eyes to look at Naruto's hand. Then again she drifted off into a memory remembering the pitiful ways she treated Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Good morning!" Naruto said with a smile

Sakura remembered ignoring Naruto's greeting, then as soon as Sasuke walked by she lit up and ran up to him.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun G-Good morning!" She said nervously

Sasuke ignored Sakura the same way she did to Naruto. Naruto got a little upset so he walked closer to Sasuke just so he could get closer to Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaan" Naruto said her name almost in a singing voice which of course annoyed Sakura at the time.

"Ugh what Naruto?!" She snapped at him

"Um… well…" Naruto began to blush but before he could finish his sentence Sakura noticed Sasuke walking away so she stopped listening to Naruto so she could run up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Sakura asked sadly

Sasuke ignored Sakura and without another word there was a poof of smoke then he was gone. Sakura remembered getting depressed after he left and she remembered Naruto tried to cheer her up. Of course she didn't want to hear it at the time but thinking back on it she couldn't help but to smile.

"Sasuke is jerk" Naruto said loudly enough to get Sakura's short temper over the edge

"Hey Sakura-chan listen it's going to be alright. OH I know" he said excitedly slamming his fist into his palm"

"HEY I know what will cheer you up Sakura-chan! Ramen! Mm it always cheers me up! So how about it?" he said happily

"No Naruto." She said trembling with anger

"But Sakura-chan its okay I can finally treat yo-"

"NO NARUTO I SAID NO! How many times do I have to say it to get it through your thick skull" She viciously snapped

"Hey having a thick head isn't all bad" He smiled

Sakura made a fist and Naruto flinched hoping not to get hit. Instead Sakura just walked away. When Sakura again came back into realization of what was really going on around her she found herself puzzled at the sight that Naruto was no longer standing a few inches away. He was now starting to climb out the window  
Sakura shook her head and widened her eyes. She didn't want Naruto to leave.

"Well Sakura-chan that's all I had to say I will give you some time to think about it. In the mean time I guess I will see you around"

Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto's sweater and pulled on it making him fall back to the bed. Surprised at the sudden tug on his jacket pulling him back, the boy let out a small growl as his back hit the bed with Sakura on top of him. Naruto's heart started to speed up as his face turned red from as he stared with widened eyes at the girl crying above him.

"Naruto" she whispered his name sending chills down his spine

"Please don't leave yet Naruto" She began "Now it's my turn to talk she continued. She placed one hand in Naruto's blonde spiky hair while the other trailed the structure of her face allowing her to memorize it in detail. It's not that she didn't want to give Naruto a chance it's just every time she would start she'd see Sasuke's face which frightened her. Sakura did want to be with Naruto but she was just too scared of being hurt again. Naruto, still with a wild beating heart is now a little more relaxed. His eyes relaxed on Sakura's and he slowly brought up his hand to gently stroke her face.

"Naruto I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past. I know now more than ever I was wrong to treat you like that. You were always there to help. When I think about it now, I do feel something for you. I care about you a lot. And I… I do think I am falling in love with you" She paused

Naruto's heart melted at Sakura's words he knew he wasn't dreaming and right now he was the happiest person alive because he was this close to the prettiest girl in the entire universe.

"But… the reason I kept it from you was because… well I was just scared that I would get hurt again. I wasn't ready for that Naruto" Sakura said as she tears build up

"Sakura-chan" Naruto began as he gently flipped Sakura over so now that he was on top over her "I would never hurt you. Even if my life was on the line, no matter what Sakura you are first in my world" He said in a gentle tone.

Sakura quickly wiped her eyes thinking she had cried enough but somehow she just couldn't help it Naruto always knew what to say he always knew how to cheer Sakura up and just the fact that Naruto was always there for Sakura got her crying even more. Naruto chuckled inching closer and closer to her face

"You cry so easily huh?" Naruto smiled

"No I-I don't Naruto it's just… I…" she paused again as more tears fell she then grabbed both sides of Naruto's face and pulled him into her. Shocked for a second, Naruto's cheeks turned red as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of passion Sakura was giving just to him.

After a second, Sakura pulled away and she smiled.

"Naruto" She whispered then sat up and placed her lips close to his ear "I want to give "my Naruto-kun" a chance" She whispered tenderly

Naruto's eyes widened and a huge blush covered his face.

"Y-You mean?" Naruto hesitated as he pulled away to look at her

"Yes, I do mean… Naruto, be my boyfriend" She smiled

Naruto's heart sank and a massive smile appeared on his face he jumped to his feet and started to dance around.

"ALLLLRRIIIGGGHHHHTTTT" he cheered "I FINALLY GOT MY SAKURA-CHAN" He yelled out the window

Sakura blushed and pulled him back in

"Shhh Naruto I have rude neighbors if you wake them up I will never hear the end of it"

Naruto devilishly looked at Sakura and smiled

"What?" She said with a slight blush

Naruto jumped on top of her and held her tight

"Let's hope your neighbors are heavy sleepers" he chuckled

"Why?" she asked confused

"Oh let's just say we're going to have a loud night" Naruto smirked

Sakura turned red and started kicking her feet but it was too late Naruto already removed her robe to reveal her light pink see through night gown. Naruto started at her body which was making him go into a trance.

"H-Hey don't stare at me like that it's embarrassing" Sakura said in a low voice.

Naruto took all of his clothes except for his boxers off when he climbed back into bed he wrapped Sakura in his arms again pulling her as close as he could

"Good night Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes

"Huh? Good night?" Sakura asked confused

"Yeah! I'm going to sleep with my girlfriend" Naruto smiled sheepishly

Sakura faced Naruto a little shocked when Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura staring at him puzzled he smiled more

"What's wrong Sakura-chan don't you want to sleep?" he asked "Or did you think I was going to do something else? You have such a dirty mind" Naruto laughed

"Tsk no I wanted to go to sleep anyway" Sakura said turning red

Then without another word Sakura nuzzled her way into the nape of Naruto's neck when she was comfortable she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and fell asleep. Naruto smiled when he moved his head and looked at sleeping Sakura. He kissed her forehead and thought 'finally mine' He held her tighter and he too fell asleep he couldn't wait to wake up to the best morning of his life. And it's all because Sakura would be by his side.


End file.
